The Final Trip
by RufusJr
Summary: this is what happens when your bored of seeing cloud live and no good chars alive o.o


Cloud:AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Aeris:SHUT UP YOU DUMB BLONDE  
  
Barret:Aeris your alive?  
  
Aeris:Yeah i come back to life in every fan fic didnt you know that?  
  
Barret:0.0  
  
Tifa: YEAH AND SHE WONT LEAVE MY CLOUD ALONE  
  
Aeris:YOU CAN HAVE HIM i like Rufus better ^^  
  
Rufus:how come im alive too?  
  
Aeris:same reason as me  
  
Rufus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Cloud:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Rufus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tifa:SHUT UP  
  
Rufus&Cloud:Ok  
  
Yuffie: i have an idea lets go steal materia ^^  
  
Red: we did that yesterday......and the day before...and the day before **red goes off saying this a couple thousand times**  
  
Yuffie:**scratches her head** so?  
  
Vincent:................  
  
Cid:!$#$@%$#!!! dont you say anything Vincent  
  
Vincent:%!#$%$^@%$%!$#! YOUR SELF I SAY LOTS OF STUFF YOU JUST DONT LISTEN!!!  
  
Cid: Um did any one say anything? #$!%#$@#  
  
Aeris: I know let's go on the HighWind for a ride  
  
Cid:WAIT JUST A %$!#%$^!%#@%@ MINUET  
  
Tifa:OH I WANNA FLY even tho ive had no years of experiance what so ever ^^  
  
Rufus: why did i come back from the dead o.O  
  
Aeris:who cares and who knows you just did snuggle muffin  
  
Rufus:dont call me that .  
  
Tifa: Cloud how come you dont have a pet name for me?  
  
Cloud:I do its just inapropiate  
  
Red: **sits in the cornor biting fleas off his ass**  
  
Cid:%$#@!%!@#$ RED THATS NASTY WHY DONT YOU WEAR THAT FLEA COLAR?  
  
Red: If you could do it you would too  
  
Vincent: He's Right.  
  
( hours latter we find our crew abord the highwind)  
  
Cid:%$!@#^%@%^%$&%^$&@^&%@ WOMEN  
  
Tifa:Awwwwww Cid that was the nicest thing you said to me ever ^^  
  
Cloud:$#$@!%$#^%$@&@%$%^! in a moment in the back Tifa?  
  
Sephiroth:FEAR ME I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL wow Cloud you like that too?  
  
Cloud:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Rufus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tifa&Aeris:SHUT UP  
  
Rufus&Cloud:ok  
  
Cloud:**scratches his head** why are all you people coming back from the dead?  
  
Sephiroth:Its simple really they always kill off the real cool guys in the video games and leave you bumbling sack of shit wanna be heros alive. Cloud:what about those guys in Resident Evil they never seem to die?  
  
Sephiroth:Thats Differnt.  
  
Cid:**walks in, in a stewardist suit** tickits please coffee peanuts  
  
Vincent:Id like some peanuts  
  
Cid:$!#@#@%#$!%$#!^ YOUR SELF YOU VAMPIRE FREAK THING  
  
Vincent:Awwww aint Cid just the cutest **squeeses his cheeks**  
  
Rufus&Aeris:**panting and moaning in the conferance room**  
  
Tifa:How come we dont do that Cloud?  
  
Cloud:I dont know how thats why.  
  
Tifa:Oh  
  
Aeris&Rufus:Damn that doors hard to open who nailed it shut?  
  
Tifa:wow thats sad Cloud you dont know how to open a door?  
  
Sephiroth:**whistling inoscently throwing a hammer behind him** who could do such a an evil thing?  
  
Yuffie:Umm whose flying the plane?  
  
Cait Sith:WEEEE I CANT SEE WHERE IM GOING WEEEEEE  
  
Cid:WELL YOU %$~!#%$#!@^#$!! STUFFED %@$@%$!@ IF YOU $%!#%!%!$# CRASH MY $#%!%%%$# PLANE IM GONNA RIP YOU A %$$#@%#$ BRAND %$#%!#@!$# NEW %$#%!# ASS  
  
Cait Sith: Dont they have patches for stuff like that Cid?  
  
Cid:%%#$%$#@^%$^$&^&*(^&$%$#&#% YOUR MOM  
  
Sephiroth:**busy sharping his over grown sword using clouds tounge** Man i cant beleave some one as stupid as you killed me  
  
Cloud: Mwe Ewther  
  
Barret:**stands out side shooting birds claiming them to be his eternal enemy sense the ShinRa made them**  
  
Rufus:WE DIDNT MAKE THOSE YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Barret:So? Foo' dont make me beat yo like th' Foo' you is.  
  
Rufus:I didnt under stand a single word of that.....  
  
Tifa:**snuggleing to cloud**  
  
Cloud:AHHHHHHH ITS A GROWTH DIFECT GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Tifa:**punches cloud breaking his manhood forever going over and snuggling Sephiroth**  
  
Sephiroth:Wow cloud looks like no more of you for us HURAH.  
  
Cloud:**sniffles**  
  
Tifa:Awwwww Sephiroth's so cutttteeeeeeee  
  
Sephiroth:Damn Straight  
  
Rufus:hes a gazillion years old look at his hair he could keel over and die any moment.....  
  
Aeris:Yep he's right  
  
Cid:AHHHHHHHHHHHH WERE !%$#@!%#$!%!#$%%#%!#$ CRASHING  
  
Barret:FOLLOW THAT BIRD!!!  
  
HighWind:CRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
( Every one but cloud survives )  
  
EveryOne:HURAY HURAH  
  
Rufus:**kisses aeris and is last seen running off with her to some tropicle paradise**  
  
Aeris:**lives her life happily with Rufus**  
  
Sephiroth&Tifa:**Both where last seen going towards the north crater ever sense than a buncha mini sephiroths showed up every where**  
  
Yuffie:**was Finaly put behind bars for stealing materia**  
  
Red:**lives his extreamly long life biting the fleas from his ass**  
  
Vincent:**lives his extreamly long life biting the fleas off his ass**  
  
Barret:**was last seen forming a rebel group named "Bird Watchers"**  
  
Cait Sith** Joined Barrets Renegade group against the birds**  
  
Cid:**finaly learned to stop cussing for just 5 minuets but than after that his language got worse**  
  
The End 


End file.
